


The Sick Should Just Rest

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: Self-indulgent IwaOi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously though, who gets sick on his own birthday? That's just lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sick Should Just Rest

“You are sick, stop moving.”

“I _am_ sick,” Iwaizumi tried to speak from below the duvet and the pile of pillows on top of him that were trying to evolve into a mountain through Oikawa’s sheer force of will. “But I am not an invalid. I also don’t really want to die from suffocation. What the hell are you doing?”

“Nursing you back to health,” Oikawa shouted. He sounded further away. Did he go to another room? Iwaizumi slowly fought his way out of the ‘ _comfort pile to cure all ills_ ’ that Oikawa swore by, in time to see him come back with a tray of food and orange juice.

“Since when did I have orange juice?”

“Since I bought it, dumbass.” Oikawa placed the tray on the bedside table, before helping Iwaizumi up to a sitting position. “Time for lunch, prepared with tender loving care by yours truly!”

“I’m sick,” Iwaizumi repeated, staring at the congealed mass of whiteness that was supposedly porridge in a bowl thrust into his hands. “I don’t have a death wish.”

Oikawa hit him lightly across the head. “Eat up.”

“You’re supposed to cater to my needs, not hurt the sick,” Iwaizumi grumbled, but picked up the spoon anyway.

“Not bad right?” Oikawa grinned and settled down beside him.

“... Could be worse, I guess.”

“Awww, Iwa-chan praised me! Want me to cook more for you next time?” He leaned against him and Iwaizumi yelped, grabbing onto the bowl and swatting at him with the other hand.

“You’re heavy, you idiot! If my bed gets dirty because of you, you’re gonna get it.”

“Booo~” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him and moved away, only to end up lying down on Iwaizumi’s lap, much to the other’s chagrin. “Who gets sick on his birthday anyway, now we can’t get your bed dirty with other things…”

“I am going to pour this onto your face.”

“Really though, why is your immune system so weak? Are you not getting enough exercise? Iwa-chan, how many times must I tell you, it’s not good enough just being a brute! You need to exercise your brain as well- hey hey, no, stop!” Oikawa rolled away to the other end of the bed as Iwaizumi tried to make good on his threat, but he continued on undeterred. “Or maybe, maybe you just need to have more sex! That’s a form of exercise too right-”  Oikawa ducked the projectile thrown at him. “Umm. You finished your porridge? That was fast.” He stared at Iwaizumi as the latter placed his bowl away and held up another pillow, and it flew past his arm as he scrambled up, but the third one hit him squarely on the face. “No pillow fights when you’re sick, Iwa-chan!”

“Then don’t.” Another pillow was thrown. “Say.” It really was handy to be surrounded by pillows, supplied by the idiot extraordinaire himself. “Stupid.” Iwaizumi grabbed up the last pillow and pounced onto Oikawa. “Things.” Oikawa thrashed about, trying to fight him off but was laughing too much to succeed. “ _You idiot!_ ” The last two words were croaked out as he gave up trying to suffocate Oikawa and had to fight off a coughing fit instead.

“The patient should stop playing and go take his meds,” reminded Oikawa, pushing him off and clambering off the bed.

Iwaizumi waved him away. “Go do your job then. Get them for me.”

“Lazy ass,” came the fond retort and then Oikawa was back, pressing the pills into his hand. As Iwaizumi swallowed the pill and downed it with the orange juice, Oikawa asked, trying for innocuous, “Want me to dress up as a nurse for you next time? Then you wouldn’t be such a cranky old man.”

There was spluttering and vague choking noises and Oikawa huffed a laugh, thumping Iwaizumi’s back. “I am not talking to you anymore,” Iwaizumi said when he finally calmed down, shooting him a look before lying back down on his side, back to Oikawa.

“Hmm, cosplay not your thing?” Oikawa pressed his chin on Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi growled.

“Y’know...” Oikawa continued, ignoring him and sliding his head up the arm to whisper in his ear, “It really is a pity that you’re sick. I wanted to do something nice for you today…” He slowly ran a finger down Iwaizumi’s arm until he reached the hand and intertwined their fingers together. “ _Something new…_ ”

“I’m _sick, goddamnit!_ ” Iwaizumi turned his head turned and glared at him.

Oikawa chuckled at how torn he looked. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop, when you’re well then. A belated birthday present, shall we say? So you gotta get well really soon, hmm?” He nuzzled Iwaizumi’s cheek and pressed a kiss there, snaking an arm around his chest, hands still clasped together. There were faint vibrations as Iwaizumi hummed a reply and then sighed, leaning back and hooking a foot behind Oikawa’s ankle. Oikawa nosed Iwaizumi’s neck and closed his eyes, mouth curved in a faint smile as they settled in for a lazy evening.

They lay on the bed in comfortable silence, the only sound in the room the steady whirring of the fan. Just as Oikawa was about to doze off to the steady rhythm of Iwaizumi’s breathing, Iwaizumi whispered, “Crap, I think I need to go to the toilet.”

Oikawa gave him a look as he tried to get out of bed without falling over from their tangled limbs or the duvet and pillows strewn about. “Way to ruin the mood, asshole.”

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair and Oikawa yelped. Watching his back retreat into the bathroom, he called out. “You’re so sick, Iwa-chan, want me to hold your dick for you?”

Something fell over and crashed onto the floor. “ _Damn it, Oikawa!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The thing Oikawa planned was actually some light bondage.
> 
> I may have written this sick fic because I wanted Iwaizumi to have bondage sex for his birthday but idk how to write that
> 
> Happy birthday Iwa-chan I hope you get lots of birthday sex today :D
> 
> ETA: I realised Oikawa called Iwaizumi more names than the other way around. Oh well, give the poor guy a break, he's sick!


End file.
